It is known that a plurality of electromagnetic valves may be supplied with current by a d.c. converter via an output stage. In this context, it is possible for overlapping currents for the different valves to result in a high load for the d.c. converter as a whole. The d.c. converter must be designed for this high load, which is associated with increased expenditure under some circumstances.